Jirosonwany
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Jirosonwany (or Jiro) is a child who has been magically taken to the next saddest woman who seeks redemption for her acts as a second chance. It was secretly created until one day a Mastre Huppermages behind a goal finds a child playing with the elements and an oval object. Seeing that he had a dofus, Huppermage makes a proposal, but first would like to talk to his mother and father, but only has one mother and eight aunts and a missing aunt. Master Joris, one of the members of the Order of Huppermages, would like to recruit the young man to join Huppermages School, as his talent is pure. However, I did not want to go, but I was forced to, because its existence was revealed and the gods noted that something divine and familiar had a possible threat to its existence. The first god to attack was the god Sadita, who after hurting Lacrima for thinking he had done something on purpose, had his hand burned with light by the child who was angry. Before leaving, his mother is given a medal with the symbol of two gods, his name and a message "Find your past and live". History Background Personality In a comical tone, he was always happy and happy living with the woods, and the curious, half-silly animals that live there always got in trouble when they were young, when they felt something was wrong, always serious when needed. This surprised even his master, his aunts, and his mother. Its nature can be represented as water. Although its coolness may seem like a monster when someone threatens important lives that they value so much. His state of mind after adulthood is described as that of a noble lord who guides and protects his beloved people and is respected by all who watch him as a leader. Appearance "Elaine could stop looking at → _ → is making me embarrassed." As a child he appears to be a small, chubby human child, all growing rapidly, showing physical development with a wild animal. It becomes strong and beautiful like a Cerasus tree with everything raging its appearance can change. For someone who is the son of two demigods, the homestead came from both sides. Wearing simple clothes when not in service when meeting with other Lords wears their armor that reacts with their appearance and state of mind.Her black hair turns a pale white to pale gray hair and her darker blue-'skinned' tronace skin has learned to control her appearance, but her eyes always change color when using magic. Powers/Abilities Demigod Physiology : Being the son of two demigods and much stronger than a normal half god, it frightens the gods as they compare him to Cornu Mollu. *'Wakfu High Quantity :' Adamai claims that his body has an enormous amount of wakfu equal to that of Yugo , which is rare. *'Quadramental' Breeze : '''It has a unique connection with The Krosmic Balance and is considered its living representative, increasing its power over the '''Light and Darkness. *'Shapeshifter : '''With or without magic it appears to have a shape-shifting ability not knowing the limit of that power using to look more '''normal human' at the request of his Master Joris while studying in high school. *'Semi'-'Immortality : '''Partly from having divine blood in their veins, aging and possible death were nerfed. And it has stopped growing old, but it can still be killed like any demigod, though it seems impossible after surviving God's temporal attack. *'Superhuman Strength : Its natural strength is the same as a Sacrier who just got hit in the back. Although he is strong as a god, he does not know for sure the limit of this force. A curious fact that when he created he defeated a '''Gobball War Chief. *'Superhuman Durability : '''When he was still a baby God Xelos tried to kill him in the Flow of Time but his stamina is so high that he did nothing but made him look older temporarily. *'Superhuman Endurance : Based on your time with Master you have learned a lot from yourself and your body how not to get tired easily and that you can even lessen the pain and fatigue that few can do. *'Superhuman Stamina : '''Jiro has a superhuman level of stamina, allowing you to perform physical activities without tiring for a long time. This shows when he spent days reading nonstop to win the high school competition. *'Superhuman Agility & Reflexes : 'Jiro has good reflexes and agility since he was little, picking fruit simultaneously while falling from a tree after hitting it hard. Or dodging many taps of Yugo in training. *'Super Speed : 'Being classified by Evangelyne as the shadow of the yugo to achieve follows its maximum speed. *'Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor : 'The ability to heal and recover is at a level though it does not seem to recover with frightening ease. *'Instinct Natural : '''The natural instincts to sense danger are similar to those of a dragon. A trait inherited from his grandfather of the beasts that also the '''Dragon Blood in his veins. *'Shushu Guardian :'Just as Yugo has unofficially become Shushu's guardian although Lilin is more of a traveling companion and friend. *'Shushu possessing : '''A conscious and joint possession though lilin only does this to protect and protect friends. Abilities '''High intelligence Genius nickel : ' From childhood, her adopted aunts, the Divine Doll, realized that from an early age she possessed an intelligence and creativity beyond. This was tested when she created false dofus and gave the shushu god to deceive him. * Herbalist : '''Lacrima taught all he could about edible and poisonous plants and vegetables. By going to school you can learn more about them and some rare plants grow them in their own bag for sale or create their own meals. * '''Cooker : '''She learned from '''Ladysally how to cook so Ruel said they are on par with Alibert liking Grilled Gobball and learning how to make bread with Yugo. * Swordsman Master : In a short space of time he became a swordmaster surpassing four great masters of each nation while following his journey and perfecting and creating his own style of armed combat which earned him the nickname "Swordsman X" by leaving a Big X in place duel fought. * Hunter : '''From an early age he has an innate talent for hunting this and he was when he caught 5 Piwi in no time. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant : '''The melee training was arduous but necessary and noted that it has a strong rock breaker '''halter at the same level as Elely. His martial skill and grende can fight without seeing the opponent only guided by instincts. Spells Since a magic student can learn at Huppermage schools to control his power, he may have formed with praise, he can learn a lot about using runes and controlling and manipulating elements: Rune Fire Spells Rune Water Spells Rune Earth Spells Rune Wind Spells Spells Rune learned Light ''' '''Rune Spells Castle Castle.png|My House. His home is west of Astrub, near the mines and the ocean, with how many light creatures illuminate the region. This castle was a gift from Noble Ghost, who abused there and was previously cursed, which had a barrier that only appeared before the scariest night. The site has been redesigned and now is also the fixed base of the Brotherhood of the Tofu. Paraphernalia Travel bag A gift from your foster aunts is a compact house with everything needed for a long trip. Modified Security System : 'A smarter simple security system can only come in if you are invited otherwise it will be spit out into your belongings the kamas are stored in elemental copper along with other fallacious items only being opened with five key elements by Enutrof's and Rogue proof. Note Ruel will die before he can open it. '''Bedrooms : '''Simple, cozy rooms fully equipped with the finest Gobbly and Piwi fur beds with phosphor lights. '''Equipped Kitchen : '''Party for any type of meal deal with all kinds of meat and vegetable and consumable beverages to make. '''Toilet : '''With a rainwater catchment system and the best place to relish it has both male and female airs. The masculine and more rustic was redone after a while has beach smell by the words of Amalia . The feminine is more sophisticated, smelling of roses by Adamai's words. '''Meeting Room : '''A private conference room with a large table to discuss and discuss strategy and important topics. '''Private Library : '''An interesting and informative bought and bought book series with current and past information on updates to new frequently purchased books. '''Garden : '''A garden with different plants with a number of healing utilities make food purify the air in the travel bag and also where the smell of the beach and roses comes from. '''Creation Room : '''Creation room if you prefer "''My Special Corner". My Lab is research and item creation area. Weapons *'''Dual Blade : Twin blades that pulls the force of the element employed Water, Wind, Earth, Fire,Dark,Light. * Four Swords : '''And the name of the four swords of the four great nations Amakna, Bonta, Sufokia, Brakmar and each nation has a Sword together forming a new weapon. * '''Eternal Sword : '''And the ultimate sword forged from Amakna Sword, Bonta Sword, Sufokia Sword, Brakmar Sword forged by Jiro's own hands with the swords of his biological parents. * '''Shushu : '''Lilin is It's a little demon the that is different from other demons and good girl.Its power said by Rubilax and superior to Ombrage's. Armor and Shields * '''Forgotten Armor : A full armor set that was in a chest that Elaine opened and sold at an auction to pay for the damage to her father's boat. Made of a good tough and lightweight material good for icy terrain withstands bouts very well. * Dragon Armor : 'A gift from God Osamodas uses it in Wars. It was a gift from his Grandfather made from items collected from 3 of his dragons and uses it for important fights occasions. * '''Fan Shield : '''A gift from the Goddess Feca uses it in Wars. Made of a very light metal but almost indestructible. Jewelry and Amulets * '''Deluxe Mental Amulet : '''An elemental magic charm that greatly increases the wearer's power. * '''Forgotten Ring : '''a magic ring that was in ogrest pants wasand a gift for helping. * '''Six Dofus : '''New dofus gathered. * '''Dofus Fakes : '''Created with unique materials emits a similar energy to the originals and can even deceive the most incredulous created by a young genius. Relationships Lacrima '' '' ''""No matter what they say bad about you and my mother, it always will be."" When I think of her, my foster mother, I'm happy even though she has a dark past that raised me the right way, gave me love, and taught me the right thing, but embittered by the past she doesn't forget. or disappearing always has a sad tone. He always showed that his kindest side to me said that I was like a remedy for someone suffering from sadness. But his fear increased when he learned that I was a friend of God Iop and his family. That's when understand what he did !!! ಠ_ಠ that left me (ﾉ ° 益 °) ﾉ. Divine Dolls "Aunts I came back. When I think of each of my aunts I get awkward with them but I love them so much." When it comes to my aunts, I don't know what to expect, Aunt Maminala was always prince with me, Aunt Lophapharo can't feel what she means anymore, Aunt Bellodana . I can only beat her in the scientific arguments about plants and their possible combinations for making jam and candy, Aunt Peparava , the Aunt who is "The Friendly Bread," even though she's always sad but always excited, Aunt Yopo is the best to tell. Stories that my mother forbade to singe her again ^ _ ^, Aunt Razeriana , my swimming teacher, after nearly drowning taught me to swim, Aunt Ladysally , the only one who knows more about medicinal plants than mom, Aunt Ibago only loses to her when I hunt, Aunt Dathura , I hope she's fine now. * '''Maminala : * Bellodana : * Lophpharo : * Peparava : * Yopo : * Razeriana : * Ladysally : * Ibago : * Dathura : Elaine "And come with me." The so-called pirate who, when he was young, was knocking his wallets behind Kamas, although he had reasons, I will never forget that day and robbed him of me for helping her with the guards. We became friends, although since I remember correctly, it was not so hectic that it began with the adventures that lived and the Tofu Brotherhood, now that we are so close, began to see me with other eyes and me too. Paz "I can stay with him I can." My first pet 'a '''Bow Meow '''that was in an alley in Astrub although it's just a wounded pet I will never forget how it looked at me. But it got me into confuition at the university until it was approved mediated so that pets may enter Rok island. Lilin Master Joris Sidekicks Astrub Knight/Vane ''Whatever mess you manage to get yourself into, this sidekick has got your back. He's a valiant knight who belongs to an order respected all over Astrub. Often dubbed 'dauntless and irreproachable', these fervent defenders of Astrub know that attack is the best defence. That's right: if he can help it, this sidekick will be dealing the blows, not taking them. Sidekicks Chad/Hei Former leader of the Tethdrap gang, he infiltrated Pandora's group in order to monitor their movements on behalf of Dark Master Wilby. During their travels, he came to appreciate the company of the group, and when his master decided to eliminate them, he stepped in. Finally spared after the confrontation with Sram, he's decided to accompany you to make amends with honour. Sidekicks Pandora/Sabrina The Explorancient, gifted as she is, devised an elaborate plan to erase her own memory to hide the Divine Power out the Gods' reach. She explored the Divine Dimensions to discover her origins and found herself confronted by Sram in person. Having saved you by a hair, she's decided you should join her on her quest. Dad and Mom Brotherhood of The Tofu Gods Osamodas God Feca Goddess The Krosmic Balance Great Dragon God Eliatrope Goddess Cra Goddess Eniripsa Goddess Iop God Pandawa Goddess Sacrier Goddess Xelor God Ouginak God Rogue God Sram God Foggernaut God Zobal God Sadida God Gallery Jiro Baby and Lacrima.png|Crying in the woods a doll finds a sleeping baby. Metamorphosis Jirosonwany.jpg|Rage Sadida God. Human Jirosonwany.jpg|Human Form. Six Dofus.jpg|Containing the power of the Dofus. Jirosonwany.jpg|True Demigod Form. God Huppermage Wakfu.png|The face of total Balance is God. Trivia/Notes * Jirosonwany likes Elaine. * Half of the gods want him dead, the other half want him to serve the gods. * His master Joris enrolled him at the Huppermage school for affinity with elements after hurting the god Sadita with light after '''beating his foster mother. * He was bullied at school for not believing that he was raised by one of the Sadida Dolls that Lacrima was his mother even being adopted and gave him the nickname "Doll's Child" as a way of offending him. * An old fisherman gave away an old fishing rod from a talented Hunter. * Already defeated the god Iop in a headbanging competition. * Suslecarap and Paracelsus on the contrary is a historical reference of an important alchemist who in some tales or fables is treated as a magician in search of the philosopher's stone and a reference to his affinity and knowledge to create false dofus. Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Huppermage Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Immortal Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Knight